rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *Meia the Dog/wolf *Kirito the Dog/wolf *Aidan the Dog/wolf *Amira the Dog/wolf * Cyra the wolf. Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and Amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Aidan:*Cleaning the dishes when he sees Doom from the kitchen window* Dooom's back! ^^ Amira:*she gasps happily*That is great to hear! *she smiles.* Aidan:*quickly dry the last of the dishs* I'll get the door *he quickly go to the door* Get the kids *Opens the door* Amira:*she goes to get the kids.* Doom:*he gives a small smile*Hello, Aidan. Aidan:*Gives Doom a big bear hug* We missed you ^^ Doom:*He hugs Aidan*So, how are you and the family? Aidan: We'r all do fin, Kirito has ben a great big brother to Celestia and Meia. Celestia often look forwards to ypur visit, he ask about you often. ^^ Doom:*He smiles*Well, I'm going to be here for a while. I'm thinking of selling the place I have, work has been saying I need to.*He sighs a bit.* Amira:The kids are coming!*she calls out.* can hear many footsteps runing down stairs Kirito:*runing up to doom* Hey finally visiting after so long ^^ Meia:*flew down stairs, was use to flying and heading right twards Doom* DOOM-CHAN! Doom:*He has a small sweatdrop*Whoa, slow down Meia. Meia: I can't! *flying right towards Doom* Catch me! Doom:*his forehead marking glows, slowing Meia down to a stop, but where she can hug him*There. Aidan: Thanks Doom, Meia how many times do we have to tell you not to fly inside? Meia: Soory dad *smiling hugging Doom nuzzling into his fur* Celestia:*pok his head from the coner* H-Hey Doom. Doom:*he smiles at Aidan*Your welcome.*He then smiles at Celestia.*Hello, Celestia.*He pets Meia's head.* Celestia:*walks towards doom* Welcom back *huggs Doom* I missed you Kirito: So how long will you be staying this time ^^? Doom:*he smiles*Depends, If I can get the place I am living at sold, I may stay here with you guys for the rest of the days.*He pets Celestia's head happily.* Aidan: Great I'll buy it ^^ If you don't mind. Kirito: What are you going to do with another house? Aidan:Fix it up, remodle and rent it. Doom:*He chuckles* You'll need to win it from the bank then. I bet you can too. Aidain: So do you already know where you'r going to live next? If not you could always move back in ^^ and you know much how the kids miss you when your gone. Doom:I was thinking of moving back in, work says it would be better. Celestia: Really?! *Hugs Doom tighter* Now i get to see you every day *blushes as he nuzzles into his fur* Aidan:Hope you don't mind If we throw you a welcome home party ^^ Doom:*He smiles* I don't mind. Aidan: Will you do me a favor and take the kids out to do.....something ^^ Doom:Mmm? Sure. Aidan: Thanks and have fun Kirito: Well seeing as you have the rest of the day off wana go to the park or something? Meia: Oo Oo I wana go! Doom:Sure, all of you are coming. So let us be off. Aidan:*puts his arm around Amira* Have fun ^^ Ch2 a lovly day at the park, the sun is out and there barly anyone around Doom:*Looking around*Here we are. Kirito: I may just rome around a bit, meet some new people. Meia: I wana play with Doom-chan*she tugs on dooms arm as she giggles* Celestia: I wana play to. I-If you don'y mind? Doom:*He smiles*Sure thing! Cyra:*Sitting in a swing away from them, drinking a shake*Mmm... Kirito:*Sees Cyra at a distance* Never seen her here befor *walks towards her ans starts to sniff* That wouldent be a pineapple and mango shake with a hint of honey would it? Cyra:Huh?*She glance over*Oh, it is. *She looks to him.*Must have a great smell to be able to tell that. Kirito: It runs in the family so are your new here? I don't forget a prety face. Cyra:*She blushes a tiyn bit, but not impress with the comment*I don't normally come to the park, I just normally walk in the city. Kirito: Aa a city girl ^^ so want a tour around the park? Some of the best places are off traviling pathways. Cyra:Mm....*thinking, drinking her shake*I guess, I can't say I trust you through.*she looks at him*I'll trust you enough to show me around the park. Kirito: Fare enough my name is Kirito ^^ Kirito Floga Cyra:I'm Cyra... Erm... I don't remember my last name... Kirito: That's ok i get to call you on firts name basses ^^.*extend his hand to Cyra* Shall we? Cyra:*carefully takes his hand.*Very well. Kirito:*leadinf Cyra down dirt trail* So what kind of music you like? Cyra:Mixture of a lot of different music. I can't name just one.*she finishes her shake.* Kirito: Well my mom is a Idole SHe get's tons of fan mail and my dad get the ocational threat mail saying stuff like "Better treat her right". Cyra:Huh... I don't know my parents that well. Kirito: *feels a little sad hearing that* If you want I can introduce you to mine, my mom would defenetly sing a song or two for you. Cyra:Oh no, you don't have time.*she smiles a tiny bit*I'm on the search for whom my parents were anyway.*she shrugs.* Kirito: So your traviling to find out what happened to your paents...my grandad have connection he could help or at leastcontact someone who can help. Cyra:Well... Um... Reason for what I am traveling, is to find out where my parents are and why I was stuck in the hospital for a long time... I wasn't release till I was 15... I'm 19 right now. Kirito: SO you have ben traviling for 4 years *Moves some bushes aside to reveal a pound wil a lovely waterfall. the water shines like jewls and theres a mine rainbow around the base of the waterfall* I come here sometimes to think. Cyra:Huh, wow.*she looks around*Mm... yea, traveling for four years. Kirito: Why where you sent to the hospital for? Cyra:Eh...Mostly labeled insane?... I'm not sure, I've been in the hospital till I was 15. Kirito: Insane *sigh* No one is really sane, we all have difrent way of vewing things. Cyra:*She shrugs*I don't remember much of it. They said I could see ghost and I spoke to myself and cause harm to others.*she shrugs even more.*I was finally labeled safe to leave the hospital. Kirito: It's a little sad to hear in a world that has vampires, lycans, super strong or fast people that they just might be a ability? There are othere that can see ghosts, supernatural being can also see ghosts to. Cyra:I think they were more worry about me wanting to harm people, thinking I might become a murderer if they didn't do something about it. Kirito: A prety girl like you? Na i don't see it, you'r really nice ^^ Cyra:*Has a small sweatdrop*That's because they changed it and cure me of such thing. Kirito:Well you still young and have your intire life ahead of you. SO how long are you staying before moving on? Cyra:*Confuse by the question*Who knows, I'm only renting the place I'm at till I can't pay for it... Which is a good 15 years, if I find what I'm looking for, It might be a buy and keep... I doubt it through, I'm not getting anywhere... Kirito: My dad just bought a house and If sure he'll let you live there if i explane the situation to him. You can save up and foucuse more on finding what happened to your parents without worrying about rent. Cyra:Nah... I think I'll take up the offer if I know that I'm staying. Kirito: *sigh* Fare enough... Are you hungry? Cyra:Nope, that shake was enough.*she goes and lays down, staring up at the sky.*Mmm... Kirito: Ok *Walks to a near by tree and punch it. the tree shoke and an apple fell and he catchs It* An apple a day keeps the doctor away *bits into the apple as he make his way back to Cyra as he lays next to her* So like it here so far? Cyra:Peaceful, I can say that. Kirito: *Takes another bite from his apple* Are you traviling with freinds by any chance? Cyra:No... Why do you ask? Kirito: Just thought you had someone to help you.... must get lonly sometimes Cyra:Eh... Somewhat, but it doesn't help to think about it.*she sits up.*Mm... I think i should keep on my search. Kirito: *scoots a little closer* How close are you to finding out the truth. Category:RP Category:Yoai Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings